


Obvious Ba?

by kaichocosoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Misunderstandings, Pining, Sisters!SooRene
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 00:08:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30097248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaichocosoo/pseuds/kaichocosoo
Summary: Okay lang naman na mas sikat at mas maganda ang ate Joohyun niya sa kanya pero ang hindi maintindihan ni Kyungsoo, bakit sa kanya dikit nang dikit itong si Jongin Kim?
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Obvious Ba?

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted!
> 
> nasulat to noong birthday ni madam bae last year at para na din sa super bet kong soorene as sisters ^^
> 
> paalala ulit na pakibasa ng maayos ang tags! kayo na bahala magfilter ng content na icoconsume nyo :P

Maganda ang panahon, maaraw pero malamig ang simoy ng hangin, kaya naman naisipan ni Kyungsoo na sa labas na mag-aral kaysa sa loob ng library. Alam niya din kasi na malamang makakatulog lang siya doon. Mabuti na lang at nakakita siya ng bakanteng pavillion sa open quadrangle sa loob ng kanyang building kaya naman puwesto siya doon agad at nagmessage sa kanyang best friend.

Sunod niyang nilatag ang kanyang mga libro, notes at ilang highlighter para makapagsimula na siyang magreview para sa kanilang long exam sa susunod na linggo. Hindi naman talaga masipag mag-aral si Kyungsoo pero kahit papaano ay mabilis siyang matuto kaya kaunting run through lang sa notes niya, pwede na.

Maya-maya pa ay narinig niyang gumalaw ang upuan sa kanyang tabi. Hindi na niya nilingon dahil alam naman niyang ang best friend niya ang umupo. Inusog na lang niya ng kaunti ang nakalatag niyang gamit para naman magkaspace din si Baekhyun at bumalik sa kanyang notes.

Pero ilang minuto na ang nakalipas ay hindi pa din naglalabas ng gamit ang best friend niya, medyo nagtaka na si Kyungsoo kaya naman pagka-angat niya ng tingin, doon niya nakita na hindi para si Baekhyun ang katabi niya. Isang morenong lalaki na may malalapad na balikat ang nakapangalumbaba at nakatingin sa kanya. “Hi, Soo. Busy ah.”

Hindi naman napigilan ni Kyungsoo ang umirap. Reflex action na nga niya yata basta may kinalaman kay Jongin Kim. Hindi din naman kasi niya maintindihan bakit lapit ng lapit ang lalaki sa kanya, sa dinami-dami ng fans niya na siguradong hindi magkakandaugagang kausapin siya. Isa pa, hindi naman niya kasama ang ate niya.

“May practice daw ang ate. Nandoon na siya sa gym,” paalala ni Kyungsoo in case na hindi pa din obvious na hindi niya kasama ang kapatid. Malabo dahil pareho silang nasa dance troupe ng unibersidad pero napagtanto ni Kyungsoo na baka isa si Jongin sa mga taong kailangan mo sabihin ang mga bagay para maintindihan.

_Bahala ka d’yan_ , isip ni Kyungsoo habang inaayos ang kanyang salamin. Wala na siyang pagkukulang dahil sinabihan naman na niya ang dancer. Kung wala pa din itong imik, hindi naman na niya iyon problema. Iyon nga lang, mahirap na hindi pansinin kapag alam mo, _ramdam mo_ , na may nakatitig sa’yo.

May pagkabingi din yata ang isang ‘to. Siguro dahil sa lakas ng patugtog niya kapag nagpapractice siya. “Hoy, Kim. Narinig mo ba ako?”

Tahimik si Kyungsoo pero hindi naman siya mataray, mahiyain lang. Pero kay Jongin Kim, parati talaga siyang naaasar. Napakakulit naman kasi, gaya na lang niyan. Sinabi na niya kung nasaan ang ate niya pero hindi pa din umaalis, nananadyang mambwisit lang talaga. “Sinabi ko…”

“Soo, alam ko may practice. Papunta na din ako doon maya-maya. Narinig kita,” sa wakas, nagsalita na din si Jongin pero nandoon pa din ang nakakailang niyang tingin kay Kyungsoo. Oo, halatang magkapatid sila ng ate niya pero hindi hamak namang mas maganda ang ate niya kaysa sa kanya. Tanggap naman ni Kyungsoo iyon kaya hindi niya maintindihan kung bakit ang makulit na lalaking ‘to ay ganoon na lang makatingin kung mas maganda naman ang view niya kung pumunta na siya sa nasabing practice.

Magdadalawang taon na din na _ganito_ ang set-up nila kaya sumuko na lang si Kyungsoo sa pagsubok na intindihin si Jongin. Sikat kasi kaya pakiramdam niya kaya niyang gawin ang lahat na gusto niya, walang maninita, walang mamumulis.

Dapat hindi na lang siya pinansin ni Kyungsoo dahil alam din naman niyang mauuwi lang din sa wala ang pagsuway niya. Sumusubok pa din siya minsan, baka sakaling matauhan na si Jongin at lubayan na siya. “Ayon naman pala. Doon ka na mangulit. Busy ako,” at itinuon na lang niya ulit ang atensyon sa kanyang notes. Nakakailang pahina pa lang siya dahil sa istorbong dumating.

Halos malimot na niya ang katabi, nagparamdam na lang ulit ito para pindutin ang ilong ni Kyungsoo. “Sungit mo talaga. Sige na, bye na.”

Hindi lumingon si Kyungsoo sa direksyon ng gumalaw na upuan at sa mga yabag ng paa na papalayo sa kanya. Nakayuko lang siya sa kanyang mga notes para maharangan ng kanyang buhok ang kanyang namumulang mga tenga at pisngi. Ang hirap talaga intindihin ni Jongin Kim at ang lahat ng tungkol sa kanya kaya hinahayaan na lang ni Kyungsoo. Malamang sa malamang, nagpapa-good shot lang iyon sa kanya dahil sa kanyang ate.

“Uy, Soo! May nangyari ba?” dumating na din si Baekhyun at naupo sa kaninang inuupan ni Jongin Kim. Isang malalim na buntong-hininga ang pinakawalan niya at nilingon ang kanyang best friend.

“Si Jongin Kim dumaan,” sabay kibit-balikat. Rumolyo ang mga mata ni Baekhyun at nagsimula ng dumukot sa kanyang bag ng mga gamit. “Ahh, isa nanaman sa mga bayaw mong hilaw.”

Gaya ni Kyungsoo, nasanay na lang din si Baekhyun. Simula pagkabata nila, madaming mga lalaki ang nakikipagkaibigan kay Kyungsoo at lahat sila hindi naman talaga iyon ang pakay kung hindi ang maging malapit sa ate niya. Ayun na ang buhay ni Kyungsoo kaya naman bumalik na lang sila ng kanyang best friend sa pag-aaral. Mas dapat naman nilang intindihin ang pagpasa sa kanyang mga subject kaysa sa mga makukulit na manunuyo ng ate ni Kyungsoo.

  
  
  
  


Gaya ng nakagawian, dumaan si Kyungsoo sa gym para sabay silang makauwi ng kanyang ate Joohyun. Maghihintay lang naman siya ng mga isang oras kaysa naman magaksaya pa sila ng gasolina at mas mapagod pa si Mang Nestor na isa sa kanilang mga family driver. Pagkapasok niya ng gym ay binilisan niya ang lakad papunta sa half-court na okupado ng dance troupe. Nasa kabila kasi ang men’s basketball team at ayaw niyang matamaan ng bola.

Wala naman siyang hilig sa sports pero mukhang hindi pa busy ang team dahil kaya pa nilang manuod sa mga nagpa-practice sa kahati nila sa court. Pagdaan niya sa ilang mga nagkukumpulang mga players, narinig niya ang pangalan ng kanyang ate. Mabuti na lang at hindi naman bastos ang tono ng pag-uusap nila kaya hinayaan na lang niya. Madami naman kasi talagang fans ang kapatid niya.

Nakita naman siya agad ng kanyang ate Joohyun at sinalubong siya ng kurot sa kanyang mga pisngi. Hindi sa biased si Kyungsoo pero talagang maganda ang ate niya, kahit na pawisan ito at medyo magulo ang buhok. Mabuti na lang din at ni katiting na bahid ng inggit ay wala siya sa katawan. Tanggap niya na sa kanilang dalawa, ang ate Joohyun niya ang mas pinagpala sa ganda.

May ilang lamang din naman si Kyungsoo gaya na lang sa pagluluto. They complement each other, ika nga ng kanilang mga magulang.

“Ate! Masakit!” pabiro niyang reklamo kaya kinurot lang ulit siya ng kanyang kapatid.

“Namiss kita, Soo. Upo ka muna, medyo matatagalan kami kasi may bagong routine na inaaral,” sabay tapik sa kanyang ulo.

Umiling siya at bahagyang tinulak pabalik ng court si Joohyun. “Iwan ko lang muna gamit ko dito, Joo. Bili akong meryenda. May gusto ka ba?”

“Bili mo akong turon, dalawa,” sagot ni Joohyun at nilingon ang mga kasama sa dance troupe na bumati kay Kyungsoo. “Tapos oolong milk tea.”

Tumango si Kyungsoo at ngumiti sa mga kagrupo ni Joohyun. “No sugar? Paano sila?”

Kita niya mula sa kanyang peripheral view ang paglapit ng isang pamilyar na mukha. Kahit na hindi suot ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang salamin, alam niya na si Jongin Kim iyon. “Hi, Soo. Bibili kang food? Sabay na tayo! Gusto din ng meryenda ng iba eh.”

Nagpigil ng tawa si Kyungsoo noong makita na sinamaan ng tingin ng kanyang ate si Jongin. Walang lalaki ang nakakaligtas sa signature look niyang iyon pero itong si Kim sa sobrang kapal na yata ng mukha, hindi tinatablan. Iyon nga lang naalala niya na dahil nandyan nanaman si Jongin, hindi nanaman siya titigilan hanggang hindi siya pumapayag na sumama ito.

“Bahala ka. Hindi kita tutulungan magbuhat,” irap niya kay Jongin na alam niyang wala pa ding talab.. “Text mo na lang ako kung may ipapadagdag ka, Joo. Bye!”

  
  
  
  


Graduating na si Joohyun at parte ng tradisyon bilang Performing Arts graduating students, meron silang final showcase na binubuo ng personally selected performances ng bawat isa sa kanila. Pero hindi maintindihan ni Kyungsoo kung bakit nasa loob ng kwarto niya ang kapatid at halatang may gustong sabihin pero hindi niya magawa tungkol sa nasabing showcase.

Nakaupo sila sa kama ni Kyungsoo, magkaharap at naghihintayan. Weekend naman at wala silang gala pero out of character sa kanyang ate na magmukhang hindi sigurado. Medyo kinakabahan na si Kyungsoo pero hindi din naman niya alam ang dapat niyang sabihin kaya ilang minuto na din silang tahimik.

Umupo ng tuwid ang ate niya at awkward na ngumiti sa kanya. “Soo, gusto ko kasama kita sa final performance ko.”

Takang-taka naman si Kyungsoo. Iyon lang naman pala ang sasabihin ng kapatid niya. Walang kaso iyo bilang Performing Arts din naman ang kurso ni niya, major in Vocals naman habang si Joohyun ay sa Dance. “Okay?”

Sinunggaban siya bigla ni Joohyun at sabay silang natumba, buti na lang nasa kama sila. “Promise iyan, Soo? Walang bawian ha!”

Siguro kung makikita ng mga tao sa kanilang unibersidad ang Joohyun na kasama ni Kyungsoo, hindi sila maniniwala na iisang tao lang sila ng Red Queen ng dance troupe. Kung halos lahat ng tao na nakakakilala sa kanila ay sasabihin na si Kyungsoo ang cute sa kanila, may itinatagong ka-cute-an din si Joohyun, reserved nga lang para sa mga taong malalapit sa kanya.

“Oo na! Mabigat ka, Joo! Aray naman!”

Nakurot kasi si Kyungsoo sa tagiliran. Inangat ni Joohyun ang sarili at narealize ni Kyungsoo na hindi dapat siya nagpadalos-dalos sa pagsagot sa kanya. Hindi yata dapat siya nag-assume na siya ang pakakantahin ni Joohyun ng sasayawin niyang kanta kasi hindi ganoon kalapad ang ngiti niya kung ganoon lang.

“Halika sa kwarto ko. Papakita ko sa’yo yung naisip kong concept.”

Nahili na siya sa kwarto ng kapatid at pagkarinig pa lang niya ng intro ng music na naisip ni Joohyun gamitin, alam na niyang isa ito sa mga bagay na pinakapagsisisihan niya.

  
  
  
  


“Hi, Soo.”

_Jongin Kim._

“Yes? May kailangan ka ba?” on the way na si Kyungsoo para kitain si Joohyun dahil may _practice_ pa sila. Ramdam pa din niya ang pananakit ng buo niyang katawan kahit na mahigit dalawang linggo na din nilang pinapractice ang final performance ng kanyang ate. Mabuti na lang din at hindi toxic ang ang schedule ni Kyungsoo. Hindi na nga lang niya masyado nakakasama ang best friend pero mukhang may jowa prospect naman si Baekhyun kaya wala naman siyang namimiss.

Kasama na din doon ang pangungulit ni Jongin.

Hinarap niya ang dancer at inayos ang dala-dalang duffle bag. Napangiwi nga lang siya dahil masakit ang mga balikat niya at ang buong katauhan niya.

Kunot noong Jongin ang nakita niya, nakatingin ito sa kanyang bag. “Napano ka?”

Uminit ang leeg at mga tenga ni Kyungsoo. Tunog concern lang si Jongin pero hindi naman ibig sabihin noon ay concerned na siya, di ba? “Uhm, wala naman. Tinutulungan ko kasi si Joo sa final perf niya.”

Nawala na ang kunot sa noo ni Jongin pero nakatingin pa din siya sa strap ng bag ni Kyungsoo. “Oo nga pala. Balita nga iyon sa dance troupe. Akin na yang bag mo.”

“Ha--”

Hindi na siya pinagsalita pa ng dancer at kinuha pa din sa kanya ang kanyang bag at isinukbit iyon ni Jongin sa kanyang balikat. “Hatid na kita. Saan ka ba pupunta?”

Kita ni Kyungsoo na pinagtitinginan na sila ng iilang nakakakita sa kanila. Sikat si Jongin kaya hindi iyon maiiwasan pero si Kyungsoo inaatake ng kanyang pagkamahiyain. “Jongin, okay lang, wag na. Akin na bag ko.”

Pinatong ni Jongin ang kamay niya sa sumasakit na balikat ni Kyungsoo at pinigil niyang mapangiwi pero nakita pa din ng isa ang kanyang reaksyon. “I insist. May masakit sa’yo at kayang-kaya ko naman ang bag mo. Magkikita ba kayo ni Joohyun?”

Lost cause na talaga ang makipagtalo kay Jongin Kim kaya hinayaan na siya ni Kyungsoo at tumango. “Magkikita kami ni Joo sa may parking lot.”

“Okay, tara na baka ma-late ka pa. Dragon pa naman iyon sa mga late.”

Napahagikgik si Kyungsoo dahil sa pagkakaalala ng minsang nandoon siya at may mga nalate sa kanilang practice at nasaksihan niya ang _dragon mode_ ng ate niya.

Hindi na din niya pinansin ang marahang pressure sa likod niya noong nagsimula na silang maglakad ni Jongin Kim. Masyadong maraming nararamdaman ang katawan niya kaya hindi din siya sigurado kung ano iyon o malamang guni-guni niya lang din.

  
  
  
  


At ang araw na iyon ang simula ng araw-araw na pagsalubong ni Jongin kay Kyungsoo pagkatapos ng kanyang mga klase. Hindi niya alam kung paano nalaman ng sikat na dancer ang schedule niya. Noong minsang tinanong niya, hindi naman siya sinagot ng diretso.

_I have my ways_ sabay kindat. Ano kaya ‘yon?”

Sa lahat ng mga admirer ni Joohyun, si Jongin Kim lang ang naging ganoon ka persistent para magpaimpress. Pero wala namang naikukwento ang ate ni Kyungsoo sa kanya kaya hindi niya din alam kung may epekto ba ang mga effort ng binata sa kanya. Naisipan niya iyon itanong noong araw na sinundan niya ng tingin si Jongin pagkatapos siyang maihatid.

“Joo, anong tingin mo kay Jongin?”

Matalim na tingin ang binigay sa kanya ng kapatid. Kung hindi lang sanay si Kyungsoo, baka natakot na siya. “Anong ibig mong sabihin, Soo?”

“Wala lang naman. Ang tagal na niyang nagpapapansin sa’yo. May balak ka bang sagutin?”

“Ha? Ako? Sasagutin si Jongin? Bakit ako?”

_Ha?_ Nalito na din si Kyungsoo. Bakit ganoon ang reaksyon ni Joohyun? Gulat? Ibig sabihin ba noon hindi pa nagsasabi si Jongin sa kanya? Ilang taon na! Ang kupad naman pala ng lalaking yun. Ang confident sa stage tapos torpe pala?

“Ahh, hayaan mo na, Joo. Tara na,” iling niya at sumakay na sa kotse. Naibuking niya yata si Jongin ng wala sa oras. Medyo nagi-guilty si Kyungsoo sa nagawa pero napalitan ng kakaibang bigat ang dibdib niya sa mga sunod na sinabi ng ate niya pagkatabi sa kanya.

“Masasabi ko kay Jongin? Mukha lang siyang salbahe dahil sa bad boy image niya sa stage pero isa siya sa mga pinakamabait na lalaking nakilala ko He’s a good man, Soo. Hindi ko iiwan ang dance troupe sa kanya kung wala akong tiwala sa kanya.”

_May pag-asa naman pala si Jongin Kim._ May parte sa isip niya na nagsasabing sabihin niya iyon kay Jongin para tigilan na siya at magfocus na lang kay Joohyun. May isang maliit na parte naman na malungkot for some reason na ayaw na alamin pa ni Kyungsoo.

  
  
  
  


Kakatanggap lang ni Kyungsoo ng message mula sa ate niya na hindi na ito makakatuloy sa kanilang practice dahil hindi niya sigurado kung anong oras matatapos ang hinahabol nila para sa isa nilang subject. Nauna na siya sa studio at nakabihis na din. Sayang naman kung uuwi na lang siya kaya naman magpapractice na lang din siya.

Kahit na ilang beses na siyang nireassure ni Joohyun na marunong siyang sumayaw, hindi pa din siya kumbinsido. Nakapangako na siya sa kanyang ate kaya naman wala na siyang magagawa kung hindi kumanta at sumayaw kasama siya para sa kanyang final performance. Sa lahat din naman kasi ng kanta, bakit kasi Naughty Girl pa ni Beyonce ang napili ni Joohyun?

Nag-vocalize muna si Kyungsoo at dalawang beses na kumanta, sinisigurado na handa na siya para sa showcase sa darating na Sabado. Pagkatapos uminom ng tubig ay balak niyang magpahinga ng mga limang minuto bago naman siya lumipat sa pag-p-polish ng choreography. Kabisado naman na niya ang mga steps pero hindi pa din siya masaya sa resulta.

Parang may kulang.

Sakto namang nag-ring ang kanyang cellphone. Tumatawag si Joohyun.

_“Soo, nasa studio ka pa ba?”_

“Oo. Magp-practice na lang ako ng kaunti tapos uuwi na din ako maya-maya. Bakit, makakasunod ka ba?”

_“Malabo na, Soo. Pero don’t worry. May pinapunta ako dyan to para tulungan ka mag-practice. Sige, bye!”_

Naputol na ang tawag kaya minabuti na lang ni Kyungsoo na hintayin ang pinadala ni Joohyun para samahan siya magpractice. Baka si Seulgi? Same batch sila at siya ang madalas na kasama ng ate niya kapag merong mga duo performances.

Ilang minuto lang ang nakalipas ay meron ng kumatok sa studio. Agad nagayos si Kyungsoo para batiin ang bisita at makapagpasalamat na din pero hindi si Seulgi ang nasa likod ng pinto.

Si Jongin Kim na naka black-fitted shirt, black na sweatpants at black na cap ang kaharap niya pagkabukas niya ng pinto.

“Uy, match tayo. Nice. Nakapagstart ka na ba? Sorry medyo late ako, hindi naman kasi agad sinabi ni Joohyun.”

Si Jongin Kim ang least expected niyang ipapadala ng kapatid niya para tulungan siyang magpractice. _Baka kaya napakiusapan ni Joohyun kasi magkasama sila? Naging close kaya sila simula noong nadulas siya?_

Pumait ang aftertaste ng orange na gatorade na kakainom lang niya. “Hindi pa sa choreo,” sagot niya at nag-give way para makapasok si Jongin. “Sure ka bang dapat nandito ka?” hindi napigilan ni Kyungsoo ang tanong. Hindi ba dapat mas gusto ni Jongin na nandoon kasama ang ate niya? Hindi naman na niya kailangan na magpalakas sa kanya.

Bahagyang tinagilid ni Jongin ang kanyang ulo, nagtataka. “Bakit naman hindi? Don’t worry, hindi naman ako busy and I’m willing to help. Pinakita ni Joohyun sa akin yung routine niyo at tingin ko alam ko na kung paano aayusin.”

Parang bumaba yung pait sa dibdib ni Kyungsoo, ang pangit sa pakiramdam. Ayaw naman niyang aksayahin ang time ni Jongin dahil nageffort pa siyang pumunta sa studio. “So, ano na gagawin?”

Dumiretso si Jongin sa mini booth kung saan nandoon ang sound system. “Mas okay siguro kung makita ko yung sayaw in person.”

Alam naman ni Kyungsoo na eventually, sasayaw siya sa harap ng madaming tao dahil madami ang nag-aabang ng final showcase ng Performing Arts department every year. Sanay na din naman siyang magperform dahil sa kanyang pagkanta pero ang magperform sa harap ni Jongin Kim, ibang klase ng kaba ang bumubundol sa kanyang dibdib.

Sinubukan naman niyang magconcentrate pero mahirap lalo na at intense ang mga mata niya habang nanunuod. Maliban sa kasikatan niya sa buong unibersidad, naririnig din ni Kyungsoo sa mga kabatch at mga professors nila na isang passionate na performer si Jongin Kim, seryoso sa kanyang craft at perfectionist.

Natatakot siyang magkamali pa on top ng issues niya sa overall niyang performance. Hinihimay ng mga mata ni Jongin ang bawat niyang galaw at hindi na siya nagulat noong matapos ang isang pasada, sunod-sunod niyang itinuro kay Kyungsoo ang mga flaws niya sa choreo. Even the tiniest details, huli ng kanyang mga mata.

“Doon sa part na _I’m feeling sexy_ , make a bigger circle with your hips,” hawak ang balakang ni Kyungsoo, dinemo ni Jongin kung gaano kalaking movement ang kailangan niyang gawin. Full blast naman ang AC sa studio pero parang pinagpapawisan sa init ang leeg ng Vocal major. “Lahat ng hip movements, actually. Move bigger, place your feet apart just enough para balanced ang bawat movement. Exaggerate a bit. Sexy song ang gamit niyo kaya you have to be sexy.”

Kyungsoo huffed. “Hindi naman kasi ako sexy,” medyo napanguso siya kasi totoo naman. Sa kanila ni Joohyun, ang ate niya ang sexy at si Kyungsoo ang cute.

Nawala ang mga kamay sa balakang niya dahil tumayo sa harap niya si Jongin, nakataas ang kilay. “Sino nagsabing hindi ka sexy?”

Malalim ang boses at tunog seryoso. Hindi sanay si Kyungsoo sa ganitong side ni Jongin Kim na parati lang nakangiti o nakangisi kapag kausap niya. “M-mataba ako tapos laki pa ng mga hita ko. Anong sexy dun?”

Umiling si Jongin, nilagay ang dalawa niyang kamay sa mga balikat ni Kyungsoo at tiningnan siya ng diretso sa mga mata. “Kyungsoo, ang pagiging sexy hindi lang iyan on a physical level. Saktong self-confidence and self-awareness ang ilan pang factor ng sexiness. Marunong kang sumayaw at pulido na ang basics mo. Ang kailangan mo na lang is i-express yung message ng kanta. I’m sure ginagawa mo din iyan sa mga kinakanta mo. Ganoon din sa dancing, iyon nga lang ang medium of expression mo ay ang iyong katawan.”

If put into that perspective, medyo nagegets naman na ni Kyungsoo. Imbes na boses niya ang magdedeliver ng mensahe ng kanta ng audience, dapat kasabay nun ang expression ng kanyang katawan. Kung kaya niyang kumanta ng love songs kahit na isa siyang dakilang halaman, kaya naman niya sigurong isayaw ang kantang tungkol sa seduction.

“Sige, ganito na lang,” humingang malalim si Jongin at nilipat ang mga kamay niya sa mga braso ni Kyugnsoo. “Ang isipin mo, sinusubukan mong makuha ang atensyon ng crush mo from across the room. Dapat siguraduhin mong sa’yo lang siya nakatingin at hindi niya maiaalis ang mga mata niya sa’yo. Demand his attention.”

Kung bakit biglang pumasok sa utak ni Kyungsoo ang pangalan ni Jongin noong binanggit niya ang salitang crush, hindi niya alam. Basta kusang nag-react na lang ang kanyang mga tenga na namula.

Masyadong intense ang mga mata ni Jongin, napatingin na lang si Kyungsoo sa sahig para maiwasan ang pressure. “S-sige. Susubukan ko.”

  
  
  
  


Mga tatlong beses pang pinaulit ni Jongin ang buong choreo kay Kyungsoo. Naging tipid siya sa comments pero pakiramdam ni Kyungsoo ay pa-intense ng pa-intense ang mga mata ng dancer. Wala naman na gaanong mga mali ang itinatama ni Jongin pero feeling ni Kyungsoo may mali pa din siyang ginagawa.

Kaya kahit nagsabi si Jongin ng pack-up na, hindi pa din siya matahimik. Ayaw niyang mapahiya si Joohyun ng dahil sa kanya.

“Jongin, sandali. Sigurado ka ba talagang okay na? Para kasing hindi ka masaya sa kinalabasan eh. Baka masira ko yung performance ni Joohyun.”

Dala-dala na ni Jongin ang bag nila pareho at nakakailang hakbang na din mula sa studio. “Maganda na, Soo. Sigurado ako. Basta tandaan mo lang yung mga binilin ko kanina tapos wag na kayo magpractice the day before pero alam naman na ni Joohyun ‘yun.”

Hinayaan na ni Kyungsoo, tutal si Jongin naman ang mas makakapagjudge dahil linya niya ang dancing. Sumunod na lang siya at pagkadating nila sa parking lot, doon niya naalalang magbo-book pa pala siya ng grab dahil pinabalik niya si Mang Nestor para sunduin ang ate niya. “Jongin, wait. Magbook muna ako.”

Pero parang hindi siya narinig ng binata dahil dire-diretso lang itong naglakad papunta sa isang itim na Porsche Cayenne. “Jongin…”

Binuksan ng dancer ang SUV at inilagay sa likod ang mga bag nila. “Wag ka na magbook, Soo. Hatid na kita.”

“Hala,” umiling si Kyungsoo at akmang kukunin ang bag niya pero hinarangan siya ni Jongin. “Nakakahiya na Jongin. Ako na bahala magexplain kay ate. Umuwi ka na diretso.”

Umiling din si Jongin sa kanya at inilayo siya para maisara niya ang pinto ng kotse. “Soo, sige na. I insist. Wag ka na mahiya, okay? Isa pa wala naman sinabi si Joohyun na ihatid kita. I’m doing this because I want to.”

Wala ding point na magresist pa si Kyungsoo kaya naman pumunta na din siya sa passenger seat kasabay ni Jongin sa pumasok sa driver’s side.

Tahimik lang ang byahe nila. Pagod na din si Kyungsoo, isa pa, hindi talaga siya magaling pagdating sa pagiinitiate ng conversation. Hindi naman awkward silence kaya sumandal siya sa window at maya-maya pa ay nakaidlip na siya.

Pagkamulat niya, tinatapik na siya ni Jongin dahil nasa tapat na sila ng bahay niya. “Sorry, nakatulog ako,” bulong niya habang pasimpleng kinakapa ang bibig niya, in case na tulo laway siyang nakatulog.

“Tama na nga yang kaka-sorry mo. Wala ka namang dapat ipag-sorry, Soo. Mas mapapanatag na ako kasi alam kong nakauwi ka ng safe sa inyo.”

Siguro nga yung makulit na Jongin Kim lang ang nakilala niya before. Ibang Jongin Kim yung tumulong sa kanya kanina sa choreo at ibang Jongin Kim din naman itong naghatid sa kanya pauwi. Gets na niya ngayon kung bakit nagustuhan siya ni Joohyun.

“Thank you ulit ha. Don’t worry, ipapa-good shot kita kay ate,” tanggap na din ni Kyungsoo na kung sakaling ang ate niya at si Jongin ang magkatuluyan. Alam niyang nasa mabuting kamay ang kapatid niya.

At naalala niya na may kasalanan nga pala siya sa binata. “Last na ‘to na sorry kasi nadulas ako kay ate noong isang araw. Medyo na-hint ko na may gusto ka sa kanya.”

Imbes na magalit o mainis man lang si Jongin sa kanya ay tumawa lang ito. Naging halakhak kinalaunan, yung tipong halos hindi na siya makahinga.

Feeling ni Kyungsoo siya yung tinatawanan ni Jongin. Meron ba siyang ginagawang nakakatawa? Nakakatawa ba na ibinuko niya ang crush ni Jongin kay Joohyun? Hindi niya maintindihan at unti-unti siyang naiinis kasi hindi pa din tumitigil sa kakatawa ang binata.

“Salamat sa paghatid, bye,” padabog niyang tinanggal ang kanyang seatbelt at bubuksan na niya ang pinto pero hinawakan ni Jongin ang braso niya.

“Saglit… Soo. May sasabihin… ako,” singit niya sa gitna ng mga hagikgik. Nakahawak na siya sa tiyan niya sa sobrang pagtawa.

Natetempt lalo si Kyungsoo na lumabas pero mas curious siya sa kung anong sasabihin ni Jongin kaya nakanguso lang siyang nakatingin sa labas, sa landscaped front ng kanilang bahay.

Naubos na din ang tawa ni Jongin at hinahabol na lang niya ang kanyang paghinga. Tinanggal din niya ang kanyang seatbelt at humarap kay Kyungsoo, as much as the space allowed him. “For the record, wala akong gusto kay Joohyun. Sino naman ang nagsabi sa’yo niyan, Kyungsoo?”

So nag-assume si Kyungsoo. Kasalanan ba niya ‘yun eh lahat naman ng lalaking lumalapit sa kanya dahil lang naman kay Joohyun. “W-wala. Lapit ka kasi ng lapit kaya akala ko may gusto ka sa ate ko.”

Bumuntong-hininga si Jongin at doon lang siya nilingon ni Kyungsoo. Nakangiti ang binata sa kanya at pinindot nanaman ang kanyang ilong. “Soo, ikaw ang gusto ko kaya ko ginawa lahat ng iyon. Akala ko sobrang obvious ko na pero tama nga si Joohyun, dapat sabihin ko sa’yo ng diretso.”

Natameme naman si Kyungsoo, nablanko ang isip at nakatulala lang kay Jongin Kim. “Ito na din siguro yung tamang timing para magpaalam kung pwede kita ligawan officially? Ikaw ha, hindi si Joohyun.”

  
  
  
  


Gusto na sanang matulog ni Kyungsoo, meron siyang 7am class kinabukasan pero ayaw siyang dalawin ng antok. Masyadong maraming nangyari noong gabing iyon at hindi pa din siya sigurado na lahat ng iyon ay totoo ngang nangyari. Umilaw ang kanyang phone mula sa bedside table niya. Isang message ang dumating galing sa isang unsaved na number.

Hindi kasi siya sigurado kung anong ipapangalan sa contact.

_Kung sino man yung crush na iniisip mo kaninang practice_

_Gagawin kong ako yun_

_Promise ᕦʕ •ᴥ•ʔᕤ_

_Sunduin kita bukas, ipinagpaalam na kita sa ate mo._

_Good night, Sexy 😘_

_PS._

_Ikaw yan ha, para kay Kyungsoo yan_

_Pati na din yung kiss_

_Sana sinalo niya_

Lalo tuloy hindi makatulog si Kyungsoo.

Dahil sa kilig.

Tinanggap na niya, gaya na lang ng lahat ng ginawa ni Jongin sa kanya for the past two years.

💞 Jongin 💞

**Contact Saved**

  


_Thanks, Joohyun._

_Aalagaan ko si Soo, promise yan._

_At as promised, bigay ko number ni kuya JM_

_+639XX-XXXXXXX_

_Alagaan mo din yan, ha?_

_Nakakalimutan na niya alagaan ang sarili niya._

**Author's Note:**

> kung nakita nyo ung isang ship na isinigit ko shhh na lang kayo hahaha
> 
> let our response be:
> 
> kyungsoo ang manhid mo


End file.
